


【追逃组】The last circle 轮转之终

by Ivan_Misha



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Blood and Torture, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mutual injury
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivan_Misha/pseuds/Ivan_Misha
Summary: 互虐，超虐塞叔身慎入，心灵虐芬，芬很脆弱，心灵崩溃，毫无人性，塞叔很坚强，受虐倾向，身体折磨，死亡循环，血腥，残忍的肢解内容，可能的伤害孩子提及，各种丧心病狂行为提及，没肉但我觉得也够NC-17了，双视角，偷偷说这其实是个甜宠，真的！你什么都不要，我也什么都没有了，但我还有这具身躯，这身皮肉，这身鲜血予你，让你满足到崩溃都不会停下。不是很甜么！部分灵感来源某张太太的图以及狼人村之谜。请不要殴打作者，作者疯了。





	【追逃组】The last circle 轮转之终

**Author's Note:**

> 互虐，超虐塞叔身慎入，心灵虐芬，芬很脆弱，心灵崩溃，毫无人性，塞叔很坚强，受虐倾向，身体折磨，死亡循环，血腥，残忍的肢解内容，可能的伤害孩子提及，各种丧心病狂行为提及，没肉但我觉得也够NC-17了，双视角，偷偷说这其实是个甜宠，真的！你什么都不要，我也什么都没有了，但我还有这具身躯，这身皮肉，这身鲜血予你，让你满足到崩溃都不会停下。不是很甜么！部分灵感来源某张太太的图以及狼人村之谜。
> 
>  
> 
> 请不要殴打作者，作者疯了。

You die many times...

你死去了许多次...

Waste，It is my fault...

浪费，是我的错。

What can I do to decorate you...

我该如何装扮你呢...

Where can I go from you...

对你我该何去何从...

How can I let you be full...

我该如何让你极致...

TELL MEEEEE！

告诉我！

STOP！DON'T CRY！

不！不要哭了！

I AM THE MASTER！AND I WILL DONE IT！

我会掌握的！因为我是大师！

 

塞巴斯汀的头颅在他脚下消失了，像数据破碎那样，先化为黑色的剪影，再逐渐融为飞散的齑粉。

 

史蒂芬诺回想着那张脸最后的神态，安详，满足，就好像死亡是他的港湾，他终于停靠。

 

这真是杰作，但不够...还不够...史蒂芬诺还是放弃了这一次尝试，他把照片揉成一团。

 

这是第几次了，可能第一百五十三次，也可能是一百五十四次，但似乎也不对，他实在太混乱了，他的记忆到处都是断层，塞巴斯汀死过太多次了，他记不清了，不是每次尝试他都会记住。

 

这是瓶颈，血色艺术时期的名家也会遇到瓶颈，这很正常不是吗？他该如何超越他上一件作品？一个被他割下头颅也甘之如饴的警探，沉溺在幸福家庭的幻觉里，傻笑着被他一点点割开皮肉，直到喉管撕裂，气息断绝。

和某一次剔肉的白骨比起来，多了些温情。

叫《餐桌上的父亲》怎么样？

 

史蒂芬诺踏着脚下的血潭，那一汪波澜，尽是塞巴斯汀为他艺术所承受苦难的见证。

 

“让我看看，让我看看，这次你又从哪里开始。”史蒂芬诺走下舞台，他知道塞巴斯汀又会卷土重来，一次一次为他奉献新鲜的素材。如果他名扬国际，他要为他的作品致辞，他一定最先感谢塞巴斯汀，在灯光下，感谢他最伟大的支持者，“艺术鉴赏者们！如果没有他，我不可能向世人展现出如此华美的乐章。”

 

史蒂芬诺不在乎为什么塞巴斯汀可以无数次回溯，这正是他想要的，这可能是核心的力量，画布的力量，一次次为他送上珍贵的颜料，让他习作，让他在数亿种艺术的可能性种寻找出极致！

 

可究竟什么是极致？

 

若是他的生命有限，若是他的时日无多，极致便是绝唱，是他极尽此生追求的一个句号。

 

而当艺术的美神终于倾心于他，将她永生的芳泽压在他的唇间，他就像被锁在宝库中的海盗亡魂，在黑洞一般无限的金银宝石中无穷无尽地搜索世间最具价值的那一样无价之宝，他被艺术的财宝所绑架，贪婪的，在无尽的搜索中找不到出路。

 

无法安息。

 

史蒂芬诺的眼睛生疼，他踉跄着捂住右眼，靠在栏杆上痛苦的呼吸，这痛苦提醒着他的存在，提醒着他还是活着的，而非一个只剩下执念而循环在此的死灵。在无尽的轮回里他已然迷失，塞巴斯汀就是他唯一的路标，他等待着，恐惧着，像在森林中徒步的旅人，期待着前方正确的指示，又恐惧着它这一次将不会到来。

 

他最终看到那个身影了，于是他长舒了一口气。

 

史蒂芬诺轻快地笑了，他在塞巴斯汀抬起头来之前，闪到角落里。

 

轮转是从何时开始的？

前几次印象对史蒂芬诺来说比较记忆深刻，他第一次很随便的抹杀了塞巴斯汀，这是他的失误，他只以为有什么可悲的蝼蚁在他身后躲躲藏藏。

 

他还记得第一次塞巴斯汀滑稽的躲在一排蓝色沙发后面的模样，他蠢笨的露出半个挺翘的屁股，就好像嘲笑他的视力一样。他闪到他面前，在他起身想要逃跑的瞬间抹断了他的脖子。就在那一刻，他发现这个人不凡的气质。

 

他非常懊悔。

 

当塞巴斯汀第二次跨入他的领地时，他有些意外同时也很惊喜。显然有什么不正常的事情发生了，可史蒂芬诺并不关心。

 

他手下的生命一个个消逝了，剧院开始变得空旷冷寂，而只有塞巴斯汀，无论他尝试多少次，那个男人都无法彻底被他杀死，强壮的探员一遍又一遍的追逐着他，向他索要核心，然后一遍又一遍把性命断送他手。

 

第十三次的时候，他在创作前非常仁慈的询问了他的名字，以至于他不能总用庸人去称呼他，而对方很合作，他只是在回复他的同时在他脸上吐了口口水。

 

调皮。

 

然后他把刀插进了他的嘴里。

 

他得感谢核心做了这一切，塞巴斯汀无数次没头没脑的撞进他的陷阱，虽然他每次都似乎变得更富有经验，但史蒂芬诺不认为每一个塞巴斯汀可以继承上一个的记忆，因为他不认为有人可以经历那么多种死法和苦难后依旧精神如常。

 

从第三十三次开始，他开始丢失记忆了，史蒂芬诺因此无法计数，他总是浑浑噩噩的突然出现在一些之前呆过的地方，就好像思维断线，核心的力量不稳定，史蒂芬诺只能这样理解。

 

那第三十三次他究竟做了什么？他不记得了，似乎很精彩，对于创作者来说，失忆实在是一件痛苦的事，就好像一个悄然而至的灵感，正在你为之欣喜若狂时，那灵感被什么外物打断了，而后你发现自己无论如何都想不起来那究竟是什么，无人可以询问，无人可以解答，只留下一个迷茫的艺术魂魄。

 

他一定用塞巴斯汀创作了什么精彩绝伦的作品，他坚信，只可惜他的大作没能留下一丝痕迹。

 

第不知道多少次的时候，他开始焦躁，他遇到了创作的瓶颈，无论切割，撕裂还是分离组装都不能满足他的想象力，他需要，需要...创作，他需要开阔他新的视野...那双眼睛里究竟可以看见什么呢？那望尘莫及的光明？还是另一个永无止境的噩梦？于是他取下了塞巴斯汀的眼睛，他小心的，尽可能的不损伤那金棕色的虹膜，史蒂芬诺对那具尚且还有气的尸体发愣，那种深邃到空洞的眼眶对他来说并不陌生，在那里没有什么感情可以预见，他捧着那两颗眼球，就像捧着两颗脆弱温润的玻璃球，随后他想起什么来，阴测测的笑了，他忍痛取下自己右侧眼眶里所镶嵌的，被肉包裹着的镜头，转而将一颗精致的，拥有金棕色瞳孔的眼球放置了进去。

 

史蒂芬诺跪在地上疯狂的发笑，他揽住自己的肩膀，似乎正被极致的孤独感紧勒着魂灵，很难说他是对自己的创作太过满意还是彻底的在黑暗中崩溃了。

 

然后他哭了，左侧的蓝眼睛里流出泪水，而右侧的金眼睛只能流出一行血泪。

就像一对日月与两道星河。

 

Beau...tiful...

 

当他终于彻底崩溃的时候，他开始破坏了，没有任何创作的价值，他只是破坏着塞巴斯汀的身体，他抽出他能抽出的一切器官，就像掏空一只玩偶，塞巴斯汀全程抽搐着，像他每一次死亡一样，又比任何一次都要痛苦，最后心脏的脱离解脱了可怜的警探，他像是一条被处理过的鱼，除了折断在里面的肋骨，他的身体里什么都不剩了。史蒂芬诺拥抱着被他撕碎的素材，默默无言。

 

有时候他会这样，在想法枯竭时，在对自己的极限无法满意时，撕掉手里的画纸是最好的发泄。

 

重头再来，这没什么大不了的，冷静，出去走走，去找点灵感，史蒂芬诺。

 

画室里的少年曾对着一纸篓，乃至一地的纸团如此自言自语。

 

但他出不去了。

 

这是个循环，除了剧院，他哪儿也去不了，他被什么人，什么力量关在了这深层的，比宇宙还要孤寂的空间里。

 

塞巴斯汀...你在哪儿？

 

当尸体和血迹再一次消失，那仅剩的温度也没有了，史蒂芬诺摇晃着站起来，急迫的，他要见到塞巴斯汀，无论是一个会辱骂他的，攻击他的塞巴斯汀，还是一个苦苦哀求他的塞巴斯汀，哪怕只是一具尸体。

 

依赖感就这样产生了不必要的情欲，这次他没有玩弄他的猎物，他在一开始的地方抓住了错愕中的男人。

 

把他邀请到剧院只是一瞬间的事，他让他的陌生观众坐在第一排最好视角的位置上，他在舞台上，在塞巴斯汀眼前缓慢的，一件件解开自己的衣服，这比他们前几次的调情更过分，比他前几次对塞巴斯汀的暗示和引诱更过火。

 

灯光温暖了他皮肤的色泽，跳艳舞对于史蒂芬诺来说不是第一次尝试，但他做的仍不完美，不过还好，他光是扭动起来的腰身就足以让台下误入演出的观众失神。

 

男人的脸上出现的表情很是奇怪，他的嘴微张，眼神里有些慵懒的餮足，而那坚毅的眉竟皱着，却分明不是嫌恶，而是隐忍和...悲悯？

 

他在怜悯我。

 

史蒂芬诺对此感到震惊。

 

“史蒂芬诺，够了吧，你我都对这个杀人游戏厌倦了吧。”

 

史蒂芬诺的脑子因为这句话嗡嗡作响，激愤与恐惧的轮轴在脑子里摩擦，这里任何东西都在搅乱着他的脑子！

 

“你！你记得我的名字！你记得一切！”

塞巴斯汀被固定在观众席上，本应招待他的脱衣舞表演就这样被他自己打断了。

 

声音回荡在空旷的剧院，史蒂芬诺开始抓自己的头发，他的头好像要炸开了。

 

为什么！如果记得这一切...为什么还要一次又一次的用自己的死亡把他拖在这里，折磨他的精神。

 

他亦是死神的拥护者吗？

 

不！他不是个艺术家！

 

这是比杀死他更恶意的反击！

 

“我将痛恨你！诅咒你！”史蒂芬诺从舞台上闪下来，他双臂撑在塞巴斯汀两边，无法移动的警探坚定地看回去，“醒来吧，史蒂芬诺，把莉莉交给我，一切就结束了。”

 

“你凭什么和我谈条件！”艺术家的表情狰狞，他一只手离开扶手，凶狠地蹂躏起探员已经有些坚硬的性器，“你必须为我的艺术受苦！为我的艺术欢呼！为我所做的一切！兴奋！你不能阻止我！永远不可能！”

 

探员不可避免的发出呻吟，他动不了，只能像每一次一样，在无助中等待被终结。

 

已经少有他没有尝试过的死法，没有被活活烧死过已经是史蒂芬诺留给他的最后一点仁慈，当然，塞巴斯汀明白这并非仁慈，这仅仅是艺术家的一点源于美学的高傲而已，眼前这个人已经不存在一丁点的人性了，甚至连兽性都谈不上，他完全疯了，而这里也有他的一份功劳。

 

史蒂芬诺解开他的裤头，把那根沉甸甸的东西握在手里，这多危险啊，塞巴斯汀想扭动自己的身子来缓解这种紧张，可他做不到。

 

艺术家的力道和他的疯劲并不匹配，他的手温柔的挤压着他，揉搓，戳刺，将他的身体带入快乐的长河。

 

塞巴斯汀有泪水应激性的流了出来，不是因为快感本身，只是一种习惯，太多次被史蒂芬诺的温柔伤害训练出来的习惯，他简直就像是巴普洛夫的狗，在伤害和死亡面前贪婪的流着口水。恐惧感因为快感变的更加真切，这不是第一次史蒂芬诺欺骗他的反应了，有一次他也是被这样取悦，结果就是他的阴茎在高潮的瞬间脱离了他的身体。更糟糕的记忆他都有，而他实在不想回忆。

 

那一幕史蒂芬诺同样永远不会忘记。那愚蠢的勃起，那惨烈的叫声，那是他相当接近于满意的作品。

 

他还清楚的记得他关于性主题创作中最满意的第一次，探员红着脸被他控制在地板上，那一次他同样受了伤，他的衬衫从领口撕裂开，围巾软哒哒的挂在肩膀上，他精美的锁骨露在外面，眼睛中充满了...对血产生的情欲。

 

他跨坐在失去战斗力的探员身上。“你真是变态！”男人为他留下一句熟悉的话语。

 

那是他第一次发现他的宿敌对着他勃起了，史蒂芬诺认为这是个机会，灵感像流星一样砸向他的脑子。

 

他扶着探员下流却万分美丽厚实的勃起，迷恋的欣赏着那在凝冻中都无法静下来的，抽搐着的小口。

 

“我应该为你这里献上一朵玫瑰。”

 

“不...”

 

“它太美了。”

 

探员害怕了，但他的老二依旧激动。史蒂芬诺用刀尖将狭窄的小口分开，剧痛的蔓延也无助于探员的移动，他如此稳固的忍受着常人难以理解的痛苦，就像史蒂芬诺所说的，为了那些狗屎艺术，受苦。

 

他把一朵玫瑰插进了塞巴斯汀的铃口，那原本细小的尿道完全被捅开了，血随着根茎的深入溢了出来，鲜红的花朵盛开其上，那根阴茎成为了花的土壤，太美丽了，实在是美丽到震慑人心。

 

史蒂芬诺深吸了一口气，他打断自己的回忆，把精神更多地寄托在眼前的身体上。

 

你是那样鲜活，你身体的一部分正在我手中跳动。

 

在塞巴斯汀把自己鲜活的种子射在他手里的瞬间，史蒂芬诺突然意识到了一个悲惨的事实。

 

他永远都不可能完成他的杰作了，因为他永远不可能杀死塞巴斯汀！他毁不掉他，他做不出极致的绝唱！史蒂芬诺绝望的向后退去，杀死和取悦玩弄都变得毫无意义，塞巴斯汀赢了，他不费一兵一卒就把他逼上了绝路。史蒂芬诺突然生出一种冲动，这会是正确的，这就是真正的极致！史蒂芬诺鬼使神差的举起刀，将那利刃猛地刺进自己的胸口。

 

“不！”塞巴斯汀在一瞬间获得了行动的能力，他毫不犹豫的冲了上去，就像他其实已经将这个动作重复了无数次。

 

史蒂芬诺的身体在他怀里转冷。

 

——————

 

无论他如何尝试，他都无法阻止史蒂芬诺的死亡。

 

回溯是他的能力，也是他痛苦的源头。塞巴斯汀不知道为什么他具有这个能力，有时候他真的想彻底闭上眼睛，再也不要醒来，而他无法向心中的脆弱低头，他是唯一一个可以拯救这里的人，拯救莉莉，拯救史蒂芬诺的人。

 

他是这个游戏的主人公，他注定要用死亡去堆积出一条正确的道路，一条他和史蒂芬诺都要活着的道路。

 

第一次成功杀掉史蒂芬诺之后，他在剧院里兜兜转转了不知道多少小时，多少天，久到失去所有对时间的概念。

他找不到莉莉，就像她随着史蒂芬诺一起消失了。

 

至此之后，史蒂芬诺同样成为了他唯一的路标。

 

他尝试过几乎所有他能想到的手段了。

 

无论哀求还是取悦都不能换取到艺术家一丁点的仁慈，无论羞辱还是折磨都不能让这位艺术疯子把他倔强的头颅低下。

 

当塞巴斯汀意识到主动的回溯令史蒂芬诺不能记下任何关于自身死亡的事后，他开始肆无忌惮了。

 

他用围巾勒死过他，有一次他甚至用枪托一点点砸死了他。

 

但这仍不是他所能做到的最残忍的事。

 

在无尽的尝试中，他也已经被蒙上越来越多的黑暗，他同样能感觉到艺术家也在受到折磨，连着那么几十次，史蒂芬诺见到他就杀掉他，毫无意义的，快速的结束他的生命，就这样，他被当作发泄的工具来来回回死掉了三十多次。

 

当他们遭遇的次数足够多后，击败史蒂芬诺变得异常容易，史蒂芬诺不会成长，因为在他看来，他从来不会输掉游戏。

 

史蒂芬诺起初还能安静的等待审判，随着轮回对他精神的损害，他变得愈发不可理喻，他开始逼迫塞巴斯汀杀死他，用各种令人恼火到极限的手段，在一次他声明自己要伤害和引诱他的女儿后，他积蓄已久的愤怒爆发了，他用枪射击了所有不足以杀死史蒂芬诺的地方，他的手腕，手臂，脚踝和膝盖，他把史蒂芬诺完全废了，在史蒂芬诺终于开始害怕的时候，他抽出了自己的刀，那把史蒂芬诺赠予他的刀，在咒骂中挖掉了史蒂芬诺仅剩的眼睛。最后是那条总能说出迤逦话语的舌头，直到塞巴斯汀确认史蒂芬诺再做不了任何事。

 

当做完这一切后，史蒂芬诺仍然活着，虽然他已经被自己的血和的舌头堵住了呼吸，在痛苦和无助中微微的抽搐。塞巴斯汀就这么等待着史蒂芬诺彻底因为窒息而死亡，于是他又可以回溯了。

 

后面几次就都是单方面的屠杀了，塞巴斯汀四处搜寻着疯子，看到他就杀死他，报复一般的循环了无法计算的次数。

 

随之而来的是病态的迷恋，在没有出路的迷宫里，史蒂芬诺就是他可以依凭的一切，愤怒也好，期待也好，一切都是这个疯子给他的，他爱上了杀死史蒂芬诺的感觉，同时也爱上了被他杀死的每一分每一秒，被制作成为一种期待，史蒂芬诺的艺术是他每一次存在的见证，他病了，他爱上了苦难。

 

于是塞巴斯汀开始将自己双手奉上，或许当艺术疯子终于完成他的艺术，他就会把莉莉还给他，让一切步上正轨，把自己的身心完全托付与他，向他低头，向他屈膝。而他再一次错了，在他毫无反抗欲望的送命行为下，史蒂芬诺开始出现自杀的现象。

 

他无数次的在他面前刺死自己，即使把史蒂芬诺捆住也不能阻止他咬断自己的舌头，史蒂芬诺不会继承记忆，他每一次死亡都是新鲜的，恐惧的，备受折磨的。但死亡似乎就是他被既定的命运，不管他在下一次如何影响史蒂芬诺，艺术疯子都会意识到塞巴斯汀无法被彻底毁灭的现实，然后绝望到溃不成军，无论如何也要完成他新的灵感。

 

没什么比艺术家的死亡本身更艺术，梵高，米开朗基罗，达芬奇...他们的死亡成就了他们的巅峰，遗憾的作品也成为永恒...

 

让我成为...艺术...

 

塞巴斯汀跪在地上，艺术家的遗言一次次冲击着他千疮百孔的大脑。只要他停下，史蒂芬诺就可以如愿以偿。

 

他要放弃么？

 

塞巴斯汀亲吻了那具尸体冰凉的脸颊，他摸出自己的刀，刺入了自己的心口。

 

NEVER！

永不！

**Author's Note:**

> 总的来说这是个游戏出bug了，boss迭代出自我意识了，玩家疯狂自杀读档试boss，最终玩死档了的故事（？


End file.
